Our Fate In The Stars
by Lucky Kitsune 497
Summary: In which Midorima takes Takao out for a date; how Takao confessed to Midorima in the first place in a not-so-typical way [Midotaka]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back after a month long break. Sorry but I come bearing gifts, the gift of a MidoTaka story.**

**Standard disclaimer applies [the usual I-do-not-own-KnB stuff], and I'm sorry if this sucked. Please read and take 30 seconds to review, let me know if it sucked.**

**Story playlist: Shodou by Pigstar (OP of Junjou Romantica)**

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari**

_Overflowing impulses strike our hearts_  
_And now, our story begins to come alive_  
_With the help of a fortunate crash, the colorless world_  
_Brilliantly, in a second, is lit up with color_  
_Our future is going to shine_

It was only 7.15 AM, the sun has not completely risen from the horizon and yet a tall, green-haired boy was already heading towards the train station, making his way to his school.

"Good morning, Shin-chan…" A cheerful voice greeted from behind him.

"Good morning, Takao." The boy replied curtly to the newcomer.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Hmm."

"Say, Shin-chan. Are you free this weekend?"

"Why?"

"It's been a long time since our last date, and I was hoping that we'd spend the day together. The weather has been beautiful lately."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Shin-chan. You're the best!" Takao shot him that brilliant smile of his and for that, Midorima Shintarou couldn't help but smile a little at his boyfriend's compliment.

Most people wouldn't believe that the stoic number one shooter of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintarou would actually commit himself to a relationship, much less get himself a lover who's a MALE to boot. Even his former teammates from Teiko found it hard to accept the fact that he was dating someone, to the point Aomine and Kise once had a debate over the fact that whether Midorima was actually asexual or not.

Not the he could blame them though. He never showed the slightest interest in anything besides his studies, basketball and his ridiculous obsession with horoscopes. Confessions from admirers became something of a norm for him ever since he entered middle school but he politely (and firmly) rejected them all, saying that he has no interest in committing himself to anything else other than basketball and his studies. He thought it would be easy to ward all of them off, as long as he stuck to his plans and kept on rejecting every confession he received until he finished high school perhaps.

But even so, there are some confessions that he found hard to turn down. He was basically conned by Takao to go on that date with him, by targeting his male ego saying that he was too afraid to accept Takao's challenge and forcing Midorima to grudgingly accept the challenge.

_One date will not change anything, I will prove him wrong,_ Midorima promised himself, gritting his teeth at his smirking partner.

That was the first time his predictions backfired outside the basketball court. Not only did he enjoyed his date with Takao, in fact he found himself agreeing to another date about a week later (much to his surprise).

And another.

And another.

Before he knew it, he started looking forward to his dates with Takao. And when Takao went out of town one weekend with his family, he found himself missing his hawk eyed point guard.

It wasn't long before he made his conclusion on that matter. It happened when he left his lucky item back in his classroom and he went back to retrieve it. Just before he entered the classroom, he overheard Takao receiving a confession from one of their classmates. She was a pretty girl, always laughing and smiling, a brilliant student too. No male alive (except for those who have no interest in the opposite sex) with a sane mind would ever turn her down. Surely she had much more to offer to Takao than he did, he had no reason to turn her down.

His heart clenched at the image of Takao smiling and laughing with that girl. She would be the one receiving Takao's affections and attentions, receiving exactly what Takao had given him all this while. It didn't hurt exactly with the knowledge of that fact, more like a deep longing in his heart to enjoy his time with Takao a little more, even just a little while more. He thought he would have been relieved when Takao finally got over that infatuation of his and things would finally be back to normal, but by the looks of things, it's the opposite.

"I'm sorry Suzuki-san, but I'm already seeing someone else." Takao apologized to the girl.

Midorima's eyes widened at Takao's words. There was no way Takao would have rejected someone like Suzuki Chihiro, she's like the dream girl of the entire male population in his school. He wouldn't have rejected her, not for someone like him.

"I-I see. I'm sorry I bothered you. I hope you will be very happy with her." Her voice cracked in the end, and it sounded like she was trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry Suzuki-san. I really am." Takao apologized once more.

"It's alright. I guess I'll take my leave now." Suzuki Chihiro rushed out of the classroom, wiping her tears away.

Midorima heard Takao sigh from the inside of the classroom before he came out with his lucky item in hand. He stopped when he saw him standing in the corridor.

"I'm guessing you heard everything."

Midorima could only nod, not knowing what else to do.

"Don't worry Shin-chan, it's not like the first time I've rejected someone. You do it all the time too. She'll get over it, although I'm sorry that I had to break her heart."

"Why did you reject her? Don't you know how many guys in school would die to be in your shoes?"

"Well, she's a nice girl with a great personality but she's not my type. I like a more of, shall we say, a tsundere type person?" Takao winked at him with a smirk.

Midorima felt his cheeks heat up at Takao's words. "You're an idiot to turn down a girl like that."

"But I'm only an idiot when it comes to you, you know that."

"Don't say such embarrassing things. We're still in school."

"Yes, Shin-chan."

It was really embarrassing to think about it. Yes, he liked Takao too. A lot, a little too much than he liked.

It wasn't easy for Midorima to admit that truth to himself. All his life, he was the very image of a perfect son that every parent would want, athletic, studious and respectful toward elders. His family was the slightly more traditional type, with a working father and a stay-at-home mother. He was raised with traditional values that were drilled into him since he was young. By his standards, 2 men just can't fall in love with each other. No matter what, it just doesn't work.

But these past weeks with him practically dating Takao, he began to question the values that he had upheld all his life. His carefree, laid back smile, the passion that burned in his eyes when he played basketball. The way he laughed, the way he would tolerate every one of his whims (which normally people wouldn't do). It doesn't matter if Takao wasn't female, what mattered was that he could accept him and love him for who he really is. In Takao's eyes, he was just Shin-chan, not Midorima Shintarou of the Generation of Miracles.

Going against his sanity and better judgment, he let himself lower his guard down. This time, he was just going to let himself fall and just let fate do the rest for him. And these past 7 months have proved that it was the best decision he has ever made. But that aside, all this while, it has always been Takao taking the initiative in their relationship.

The first time they held hands, Takao had slowly intertwined his fingers with his while they were watching a movie (which Takao pestered him to go to) and he refused to let go. The first time they kissed, they were at the school rooftop where Takao attacked him and took him by surprise when he planted his soft lips on his. Midorima's face had turned a bright shade of red, causing Takao to smile.

"How was it?"

Midorima was at loss for a while. "I-Idiot, we're in school. This is no time to do something like this."

"So you're saying we can do stuff like this when we're not in public?" Takao smirked at him.

"I'm not answering that."

"Such a tsundere."

That particular memory brought a smile on his lips. Yes, he was surprised about the kiss but frankly, he enjoyed it, along with all the other kisses the both of them have shared. Before this, kissing was something other couples did and he never dwelled much on the subject. But with Takao, it was a whole different matter. The look on his face must have been pretty amusing for Takao throw a questioning look at him, which he pretended he didn't see.

Speaking of dates, it was usually Takao who initiates them as well, whether is to the aquarium or even the new restaurant that have just opened its doors near their school. The only times where he would ever take Takao out was to drag him all over town in search of his precious lucky items for the both of them, "to do their utmost before leaving the rest to fate" like he always does. But even those, Midorima had to grudgingly admit, hardly counted as dates as all.

"Takao…" Midorima called out to the point guard whose nose was stuck in a manga.

"Yes?"

"About Saturday…. Leave everything to me."

Takao almost dropped the manga he was holding in shock. "Are you serious? You, are asking me to leave everything to you?"

Midorima pushed his glasses further up his nose bridge. "You heard me Takao. Just be at my place at 9.30 PM."

"Well Sin-chan, I guess I'm looking forward to it already."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, stupid. It's only Tuesday."

* * *

**~\(^ v ^)/~**

* * *

On Saturday, at precisely 9.25 PM, Takao arrived at the Midorima's Residence. He was feeling slightly tired, since could hardly sleep the previous night with all the excitement that has been going through his mind.

This was definitely a first with them. He knew very well that it was going to be a long time before Midorima would accept their relationship fully and so far, they've been making great progress. Midorima allowed him to hold his hand at times, even kissing him if they weren't in public. He never expected Shin-chan to initiate a date, he always thought he'd take a full year before he's do that. Sure, it was a very long time but for his Shin-chan, he'd wait. And today, his efforts finally paid off.

"You're here." Midorima greeted him from his front gate.

"Yeah. You know I'll never be late to our dates."

"Hmph. Leave the cart. We're walking."

"Hah? Walking? At night?" Takao exclaimed, feeling confused.

"Yes, leave the cart. Where we're going, we can't take the cart."

"Lead the way then." Takao smiled brightly, extremely excited at the prospect.

Midorima laced his fingers with his, and smiled. "Follow me."

The couple made their way to the nearest train station and got on one of the trains. It was already late and the train station was mostly empty, which meant they were safe to hold hands for their entire journey. Midorima still kept quiet about their destination and that made Takao positively burn with curiosity.

"Where are we going exactly, Shin-chan?"

"Just shut up and see. We're almost there." Midorima replied curtly, his eyes on the passing lights that flew past them as the train moved..

Takao sulked in his seat like a child with a huge sigh. It wasn't fair that Midorima wasn't telling him anything. He just wanted to know but no. He just had to keep his mouth sealed about where they were going and there was no force on earth that could force him to open his mouth. He would just have to wait.

After around 2 stops, they got off at a station in the middle of nowhere.

"God Shin-chan, where the heck are we?"

"Somewhere. Come." Midorima pulled him in the direction of a darkened path to the town.

Takao expected them to stop at the town but they kept on walking, until the town was completely behind them. Then, it dawned on him. The tall trees surrounding them, the dark path ahead of them, along with the hills he saw earlier. It all made sense now.

"Shin-chan, are we going hiking?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

"No but I mean, who goes hiking in the middle of the night? Aren't you afraid of wild animals attacking you out of nowhere?"

"Look, if you don't want to go, we can always turn around and head back to town." Midorima looked slightly hurt when he said those words.

His expression tugged at Takao's heart. "No, I don't want to turn back. It's just that it's kinda creepy when it's just you and me in the middle of the night against an entire jungle with God knows what in it."

Midorima's expression softened. He held onto Takao's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry, you have me. And our lucky items of course."

Takao smiled. "Yeah… Let's just keep walking."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, only hearing the sounds of crickets, their shoes crunching on the unmarked path, and the occasional hooting from an owl. After what seemed like an eternity later (actually, it was only 30 minutes), the reached the summit of the hill which they were hiking. After sharing a bottle of water which Midorima brought, the both of them sat down on the grassy field, enjoying the night breeze which was blowing gently on their faces.

"So, you brought me all the way here, just for a hike?" Takao asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"Oh course not you idiot. If I wanted to hike, I would have brought you here in the broad daylight. Look up." Midorima tilted his lover's face up towards the night sky, and he was amazed with what he saw.

The sky was absolutely filled with stars, twinkling brightly against the midnight sky, almost like diamonds. There were probably hundreds of them tonight, and Takao had never seen such a beautiful night sky before.

"Shin-chan, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Takao exclaimed in awe.

"It is, isn't it? You'll never be able to see such a beautiful night sky in Tokyo, not with all the pollution and city lights." Midorima smiled, putting his arm around his boyfriend.

"But how did you find this place?"

"My grandfather brought me here once when I was a kid. We hiked all the way up here one night, and he showed me this magnificent view. He even showed me how to identify some constellations like the Orion and the Big Dipper. I loved it so much that I swore that one day I would share this sight with my most precious person." Midorima nudged him gently at the word '_my most precious person_'.

Takao was at a loss for words. "Shin-chan…"

"I know that you've been taking the lead all this while, but now it's my turn. I want you to know that I'm really glad that I met you. If not for you, I wouldn't have experienced so many wonderful things. So, thank you, for being in my life… Kazunari."

Takao stiffened at the sound of being called his given name. Midorima had never done it before and now it was basically music to his ears.

"Thank you for being in my life too, Shin-chan." Takao leaned up and kissed the taller man on the lips, lingering longer that he usually did, not that Midorima minded much.

When they pulled apart, Takao settled his head comfortably on Midorima's thighs, looking up to the heavens above dotted with diamonds. "I guess it must be fate that we met each other, isn't it?"

Midorima chuckled lightly at that question. "Of course. Don't you know that Cancers and Scorpios are basically a match made in heaven?"

"I guess our fates together are written in the stars above."

Midorima planted a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"I have no doubts about that."

_The overflowing future spread out before our eyes__  
__Once again, our story is going to continue__  
__This fortuitous fate surely isn't just by chance__  
__I'll be right here so I can meet up with you__  
__Because I was born to run into you_

_**-owari-**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the cheesiness and the out-of-characterness :) **_


	2. Prologue: Where It All Began

**A/N: Okay, this isn't exactly the lovey dovey Midotaka Day material. This is a prologue to Our Fate In The Stars, where Takao confesses to Midorima in a not so typical way. I even had to introduce an OC for this, to help Takao out since Midorima is not the easiest person to win over.**

**I think I might have gone overboard with this, and this one of my worst piece yet. But I've done my best and written this the way I wanted to, I just hope it's to your liking.**

**Happy Midotaka Day (10/6), and happy birthday to Kiyoshi Teppei. Now, I wonder if Kiyoshi-senpai is a Midotaka shipper...**

**Standard disclaimer applies [the usual I-do-not-own-KnB stuff], and I'm sorry if this sucked. Please read and take 30 seconds to review, let me know if it sucked (I think I screwed up badly this time).**

**Story playlist: Ace-sama ni Banzai - Takao Kazunari (CV Suzuki Tatsuhisa) & Ashita, Boku wa Kimi Ai ni Iku - Wakaba (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ED)**

* * *

_**Prologue: Where It All Began...**_

_-7 months ago (just a bit before the Winter Cup)-_

Takao Kuzanari never felt more undecided than he did at that moment, not even when he was choosing which high school to attend last year which was _supposed_ to be one of the biggest decisions he had to make in his life.

What he's doing could very well destroy the precious friendship that he has with Midorima, as well as the future of Shutoku's basketball. He's going to confess to Midorima, well at least he plans to.

Yes, he's in love with his best friend and his partner in basketball, and he has been for quite a while.

It wasn't even like he hasn't confessed to anyone before. He has, in fact he used to have a girlfriend back in middle school even though they broke up just before graduation. Not that he's being narcissistic or anything (unlike Aomine Daiki), but he is one of the most popular guys in school. It's probably due of the fact that he's on the basketball team, plus his class joker status and his easy going personality that naturally draws people to him. Because of that, it seems like he has no shortage of admirers who do confess to him regularly.

He could literally ask out any girl he liked in school, and they probably won't turn him down and yet, he had to fall in love with the most unattainable person he had ever met: Midorima Shintarou.

He had to admit, he used to hate Midorima very much back in middle school, along with every member of the Generation of Miracles. He even vowed to defeat them one day, especially Midorima, but it seems fate always has a funny was to mess with you.

He chose to enter Shutoku High because of its basketball club, as Shutoku does hold the title as one of the 'Three Kings of Tokyo'. His basketball skills were better than most middle school players even though he couldn't measure up to the miracles, he definitely had what it takes to join Shutoku's team of elites. Only what he didn't expect was, to become teammates with Midorima Shintarou himself.

_**-Le Flashback-**_

"_Hey, you're Midorima Shintarou aren't you?" _

"_Yes. How do you know my name?"_

"_I think everyone who played basketball in the middle school circuit knows who you are. I really didn't expect to see you here in Shutoku.'_

"_Yes, and you are?"_

"_Takao Kazunari. We've met before but I don't think you'll remember me. You crushed my team badly when we last played against each other.."_

"_I'm sorry but I really don't remember. I suppose you bear a grudge against me."_

"_I did but now since we're now teammates, I've let it all go."_

"_What's your sign?"_

"_Sign? Oh you mean horoscope sign. I'm a Scorpio, why?" _

"_Scorpios are very compatible with Cancers."_

"_What has that got to do with me?"_

"_You'll see soon enough."_

_**-Le End of Flashback-**_

He was surprise to find that out of the many people he met in his new school, the one he got along best with was the green haired shooting guard.

The beginning was a bit rough on him, to the point Takao almost couldn't stand Midorima and his ridiculous demands, as did the rest of the team. Even so, Takao could see that Midorima is 100% committed to his game and he puts in more effort than anyone else. Eventually, he got used to it and just gave in to whatever his Shin-chan demands, most of the time anyway.

Even though he was usually ordered around by Midorima and dealing with his eccentric mad scientist attitude, it was impossible to hate him, and he actually enjoyed the time spent with him.

Sounds a bit masochistic doesn't it?

And somewhere along the hours of lugging him all over town and attending basketball practice together, he fell in love with Midorima. Maybe his feelings changed from the time they were caught in the rain on Sunday afternoon and they were forced to take shelter in a bus stop. Midorima had taken off his jacket and put it around Takao's shoulders since he didn't bring one that day.

Or it could be that evening where their basketball practice ended later than usual, he had pedaled his Shin-chan home under the beautiful setting sun which lit the sky up in its fiery colour and bathed Midorima in a radiant glow, making him look even more enchanting.

Yes, he sounds like one of those love-struck fools in those annoying shoujo mangas that his sister reads almost religiously. Even though he's not those simpering idiots who doesn't have to guts to say "I love you" to the one person that mattered, he's still scared, but not of the rejection that Shin-chan was sure to give, but the fact that he was going to lose his best friend because he couldn't control his feelings for him.

Takao sighed for the umpteenth time that night and plopped down onto his bed.

_To confess, or not to confess?_ Takao thought constantly to himself.

This confession is a huge risk, and it brings consequences unknown. If he accepts it, hallelujah, the gods have granted his wish right there. But what comes after they start dating, it completely unknown. If he got rejected, either his Shin-chan completely severs his ties with him and endanger the entire future of Shutoku's basketball, or he'd be relegated to the awkward post failed confession friendship phase and still endanger Shutoku's future.

This whole confession thing is really a double edged sword.

All of a sudden, he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. He assumed it was his mother, offering him a plate of fruits again.

"Okaa-san, I told you, I don't want dessert tonight." Takao called out loudly, hoping his mother would get the message and leave him alone.

If she saw him in troubled like that, she would prod him on and on until he gave her an answer. He already had enough on his plate for now, and he didn't think he could deal with his mother's interrogations.

The bedroom door opened and Takao was about open his mouth to tell her again when he heard another's familiar voice. "Nii-san, it's me."

Takao turned and saw his younger sister standing in the doorway. "Hiyori. What is it?"

The girl walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her before plopping down on the bed next to her brother. "Something's on your mind, isn't it?"

"Hah? Nothing's wrong with me, I'm being perfectly fine." Takao tried smiling at his sister but she just frowned at him.

"You're lying, nii-san. Something is troubling you and I can see it. You weren't your usual self today at dinner."

One lesson that Takao never learns in his household is, he can lie to anyone he wished to without getting caught, except Hiyori. She may not have the hawk eye like he did, but she's unusually sharp at reading others emotions and picking out the lies anyone told her.

"I can never lie to you, can I? Fine, I'm having an internal conflict."

"Over Midorima-kun right?"

Takao's eyes widened. "How did you…"

"Please nii-san, I have eyes. I can see the way you look at him and the way you always 'Sin-chan this' and 'Shin-chan that'. Okaa-san and oyaji might not notice but I do."

Takao is rendered speechless. Has he been that obvious about it?

"No, you're not being obvious. It's just that I'm good at picking up hints." Hiyori smiled cockily at her brother.

Oh great, he just thought out loud, makes things even better.

Hiyori was a year younger than him, and she's still studying in his old middle school, but the way she acts and thinks makes her seem like she's the older one of the two instead of the other way round.

"Why don't you just confess? It's not like you've never done it before in the past. Just tell him how you feel, that would lessen the burden isn't it?"

Takao chuckled. "Nice try kid, but that's exactly what's I've been debating internally about. Confessing is a huge risk. I need to think of the consequences."

"Ever heard of the phrase _don't think, just do it_?"

"That? If everyone who's ever heard this phrase just keeps on doing things on an impulse, we'd be at war by now."

Hiyori scowled at his brother's lame ass attempt of a joke. "That's not what I meant. You should at least tell him how you feel. Even if he rejects you, at least you'll have the consolation of knowing that you tried rather than just sit around and wait for him to come running into your arms, because he won't."

His sister had a point there, a very good point in fact.

"So… what do you propose I do?"

Hiyori looked thoughtful for a while. "Find an opportunity and tell him that you like him. Then, convince him or blackmail him into going on a date with you."

"Blackmail?"

"Yes, blackmail. Aren't you supposed to be really good at those?"

Hmm, yes. He hadn't thought of blackmail yet. Midorima always had a hard time saying no whenever Takao resorted to blackmail. Although it was a little low of him that he had to resort to blackmail but, these desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I didn't say you had to do anything too extreme. Just targeting his male ego should be fine, given a guy like Midorima-kun must have his pride to upkeep."

Takao smirked to himself this time. Now _this_ he can totally do. All he has to do now is be completely honest about liking him, and then voice his date as a sort of challenge to Midorima, to prove him wrong once and for all.

Yes, Midorima will never turn down a challenge like that, not when his male pride is in question.

"My dear imotou-chan, you've just solved my problems for me."

"But the services of a genius isn't for free, not even for you nii-san." His sister smirked.

"No problem. I'll buy you all the mangas you want for the next month." Takao offered. This meant he wouldn't be able to buy his own mangas for the following month but for now, he just doesn't care.

"Now that is a sweet deal. Glad doing business with you, nii-san."

Takao felt an incredible burden lifted off his shoulders. One month's worth of mangas for his sister is definitely worth it.

"But wait nii-san. If you're the one confessing to Midorima-kun, does that make you the seme of this relationship, or are you going to be the uke?" Hiyori asked his brother, with a curious look on her face.

Takao's happy face was immediately contorted into confusion. "What's a 'seme'?

Hiyori's face morphed into a look of mischief. "Wait here."

She went out of the bedroom and come back several moments later with a stack of mangas and novels.

"Here nii-san, this shall enlighten you about that subject."

She dropped the pile of books onto his bed and ran out off the bedroom as fast as she could. Takao was confused at his sister's sudden departure until he saw what was on the cover of the pile of books.

It was a picture of two boys in a passionate embrace, the taller on lowering down to kiss the other boy.

"TAKAO HIYORI...!" Takao's voice echoed through the house, and probably through the entire neighbourhood too.

That night, Takao realized that his younger sister just wasn't as innocent as he thought, and her reading material didn't just include shoujo mangas.

* * *

**~\(^ v ^)/~**

* * *

"Shin-chan…..!" That annoying voice shouted all the way from the doorway of his classroom.

"What is I again, Takao?"

"Come up to the rooftop during lunchtime. I have something for you."

Midorima gave a sigh and nodded in his partner's direction before turning his attention back to the book he was reading. Takao's always been like that, always calling him for stupid things like the best way to piss Miyaji-senpai off, or how fun would it be to prank call Ootsubo-senpai.

2 years ago, he would not entertain such useless whims from anyone, not even for Akashi (except maybe when Akashi feels like threatening him with something sharp). But somehow, Midorima would let Takao get away with almost everything he does, like changing his phone's wallpaper of his daily lucky item to his own selfie that he took moments before while Midorima walked into the locker room.

Takao was a strange guy, always smiling and joking around in that happy-go-lucky manner of his. Even when they first met each other officially on the first day of high school, Midorima thought Takao was weird.

Most of his opponents would have harboured a grudge towards him for crushing them badly back in middle school, Takao was no exception. But the fact that he could still accept him as a teammate and support him wholeheartedly on court, and be his almost best friend off court, that set him apart from the rest of the people around him.

All his life, people have kept him at a certain distance, with the exception of his family and the Miracles of course. People avoided getting too close to him, probably due to his towering stature, his cold and slightly eccentric attitude, or maybe even his skills on basketball court. But Takao not only did the complete opposite of what others did, he tried his best to get to know him (in that annoying way of his), and even tried to breach the high walls he built around himself to make him appear to be the cool, polite (and scary!) Midorima Shintarou others saw him to be.

And that made him glad that he had someone like Takao at his side, not that he'd admit it to anyone else until he dies.

So at lunch time, he grabbed his bento that his mother prepared for him that day along with a green ribbon (his lucky item of the day) and made his way up to the school rooftop. When he reached there, Takao was already there. Takao caught sight of him and waved him over.

"What is it this time Takao?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you to try some my bento. I made it myself, with a little help from my sister." Takao announced to him proudly.

Midorima scanned the simple bento that Takao had pushed in his direction. Just some octopi-shaped sausages, egg rolls, cherry tomatoes with a portion of rice sprinkled with black sesame seeds. Nothing special but since it looked fairly edible and it was Takao's cooking, he was willing to try, even a little. It can't get any worse than Momoi's cooking, he and the rest of the Miracles damned nearly had to get their stomach pumped from eating some charcoal-like substance which she called egg rolls.

After muttering a simple 'ittadakimasu', he picked up a piece of egg with his chopsticks and carefully put it in his mouth, chewing a couple of times before swallowing.

"How was it? Good? Bad?" Takao asked excitedly.

"It was alright; at least I know I won't get food poisoning from it."

"Then, you can have the rest of my bento, I'll just eat yours. Your mother's fried chicken just happens to be my favourite." Takao happily swapped their bentos before Midorima had a chance to protest.

Midorima sighed inwardly before eating the rest of Takao's bento in silence. It was surprisingly good. He didn't know that Takao could cook.

"Hey, Shin-chan. Now that we've swapped bentos and all, it really feels like we're lovers." Takao said casually to Midorima, who choked on an egg roll he was eating.

"What kind of rubbish are you spouting Takao?"

"Nothing, I'm just quoting one of my sister's shoujo mangas, that's all." Takao smiled at him before turning back to his food.

_Takao is acting even stranger than usual, _Midorima mused inwardly. Perhaps there's something on his mind today.

"You know what Shin-chan, I like you, and I don't mean it in the friendship way." Takao announced suddenly.

"Wh-what are you talking about, you idiot?" Midorima stuttered in shock.

"Yes, I like you Shin-chan."

"Are you mad? In case you haven't realized, we're both guys."

"I know, but it doesn't bother me in the least."

"No, but it bothers _me_." Midorima countered.

"So you're saying, you don't like me, even as a friend or a teammate?"

"No, of course not. You're my _friend_, and I really _don't_ see you that way."

"Okay, so go out on one date with me. Just one, and if you don't like it, we can go back to being friends and forget all this ever happened."

"I refuse."

"Why?"

"Because I know my feelings won't change even after that date. I'm sorry Takao but nothing is going to change."

"How do you know? Am I that despicable of a person? Is that why you won't give me a chance?"

"No."

"Then go on that one date with me, prove me wrong. Or is it you're afraid of what's going to happen after that." Takao taunted.

A vein pulsed on Midorima's forehead. He was not scared. He just didn't see the point to trying something that's already certain to fail. He squared his shoulders and looked at Takao right in the eye.

"I am not afraid. Fine, I will go on _one_ date with you but I'm telling you, it won't change things."

"There, that wasn't so hard isn't it? Oha Asa said that Scorpios would be lucky in love matters today, looks like I am indeed lucky today. Thank you Shin-chan, cheers to our ace-sama!" Takao grinned happily.

Midorima felt like banging his head on the nearest wall right now.

Takao had somehow conned him into agreeing to go on a date with him. How can he be so stupid? No wonder Oha Asa said that Cancers will be experiencing a loss today. He sighed as he pushed his glasses up and continued eating.

_One date will not change anything, I will prove him wrong,_ Midorima promised himself.

Takao glanced secretly at Midorima's silent profile with a smile on his face.

_Thank you, Shin-chan, for giving me this chance. Now, all I have to do is win you over with my sincerity…_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the suckish writing, cheesiness and super OCC-ness, sorry if I disappointed you.**

**P.S: _Ace-sama ni Banzai_ is almost like a confession already, don't you think? If you don't believe me, check the English translation. Both songs really inspired this chapter, give it a listen XD **


End file.
